Tiffany Nagel
Tiffany Nagel was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 12th place. Personality Tiffany generally kind when she first entered the competition, and had the best signature dish of that season. Despite this, she got stressed easily, and became a bitch during her short stay, yelling at and targeting her teammates for generally no reason. Her hostile behavior consequentially lead her to be the first person to be eliminated during the season. Season 3 Episode 1 Tiffany was the eleventh contestant that had her signature dish tasted by Ramsay. She presented seafood tostadas, and when Julia tasted her dish, she said she would order it in a restaurant, which Ramsay agreed. It was one of two of that season's signature dishes who received praise. When the teams were lined up before service, Tiffany, along with Joanna, shut down Julia, that just declared she was not confident because of the communication in her team. During dinner service, Tiffany was on the appetizer station with Bonnie. The first quail eggs she gave to the pass were compared to a plastic silicon implant by Ramsay. When she was asked to start again, she refused Julia's help. After that, when Ramsay started to lose his patience, she told him that the eggs are fucked and had to start over. Ramsay then gave her a wake up call, and Julia acknowledged that she tried to help her three times already. Finally, she accepted help, but from Bonnie. Moments later, she refused Julia's help one more time, which made her break down in tears. When Ramsay pulled the team over, She was very unapologetic as she believed Julia was emotional like this only to be the center of attention. After tables walked out, and arguing was going on in the kitchen, Ramsay shut down both of them. The red team was declared the losing team, and Melissa was named "Best of the Worst". Despite Melissa telling her that she does not want her to go home, Tiffany was her second nominee for elimination, with Joanna being the first. She was eliminated for lacking the heart and passion to be there. During her exit interview, she admitted that she had no idea how intense the competition would be, and did not want to go home, but knew Ramsay made the right decision based on heart. Ramsay's comment: "To be a great chef, you need great attention to detail, passion, and great work ethics. Tiffany worked hard, but that was it. Nothing else!" Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant to get eliminated on opening night as the second nominee for elimination. *At age 27, she is the youngest female contestant in the show's history to get eliminated on opening night. *After her appearance on the show, she married, returned to her family restaurant, and made various cooking demonstrations on local television networks. Quotes *"Every chef I've ever trained under has been insane! Now, Chef Ramsay brings it to another level? He's not!" *"We all wanna win!" *(About Julia‘s emotional outburst to Ramsay) "Don't pull out the whole team because you want your two minutes in the spotlight." *(about Julia) "She works at the fucking Waffle House, I mean... come on!" *(After Elimination) "I had no idea it was gonna be this intense. I don't wanna go home. Nobody wants to go home. But, if he was choosing people on heart, he absolutely made the right decision tonight." Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Arizonans Category:12th Place